Kiss me like you mean it
by iloveeugiene
Summary: Rachel feels that her boyfriend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is ignoring her. What does she do? Samchel friendship XD


Kiss me like you mean it

Rachel's P.O.V

I tilted my head on Noah's shoulder just for him to push me away so he wouldn't miss the stupid war going on, in his stupid video game. We had been here for over three hours. What a fun date. Read the sarcasm.

It was better than our last date. We went to the movies with all his friends he sat in the middle with his friends all around him, Me at the end of the row. On my own. At least bought my own popcorn…

I don't think he even cares about me for anything than someone to snog when some hotter guys come along or when he's bored. I'm his toy. His possession, not even one he takes good care of.

I couldn't leave him I love him too much. Or that's what I thought till a month ago. He was never unfaithful but I found myself not feeling the same way. More as a not so close friend instead.

Every time he kissed me, though, made my heart ache knowing that he doesn't feel anything and that this was all for show. My mouth just went with it while my head screamed at me to stop before I get even more hurt.

But I wanted to find out if he even cared about that? So my mouth did what it always does and asked him.

"Noah do you love me?" I waited for his answer but none came. I looked at him and he had as always his head phones blaring out some random rock band he probably claimed a million times that he "had 'hung out' with and if you don't believe me you can ask my girlfriend". But I knew that if he was aware of me he could barely just make out the words I was saying.

I took the video game controllers from him.

"WHAT? Oh, Rach. When did you get here?" He asked, taking his headphones off, completely oblivious that he had invited me over.

Then he started to look for the remote again. I took the only way I could make him stop for at least a few minutes. I leaned over and kissed him softly at first, the way I knew he loved, but then he did something that took me completely by surprise. He took me into his arms and kissed me passionately for the first time.

Then I felt something. I felt a spark. As much as I enjoyed our short make out sessions I had never felt a spark. I pressed my palms against his chest to feel his heart race when I touched him. I had held him when he played all those games and I had never felt anything like this from him before.

I pulled away and before I could move I felt him pull me back into another kiss knocking the breath out of me.

This time when one of us pulled back both needing air, we pressed our foreheads together I was just taking in his eyes and how much depth was in them. How much…love? I had been going out with him for so long and we hadn't said 'I love yous' but I could see it, that's all I needed.

I was about to say something but he interrupted me.

"How could you ask if I love you?" He looked at me with eyes filled with hurt and curiosity. How could he have heard me?

"Well, you never seem to notice I'm here or even care. I just don't feel good enough for you."

My eyes filled with tears that when thinking about this subject had never happened before. My head was falling forward as if my tears were weighing me down.

I heard some snuffling, at first I thought that my brain had fried from the TV screen and that I was hearing things, but when I lifted my head up I saw that Noah's eyes had filled as well.

I stared at him for a few seconds and when he lifted his head I looked into his eyes and saw how beautiful, not hot or gorgeous, but how beautiful he was.

I looked closer to see that he was crying too. My breath caught in my throat. I placed my hands on his chest and his heart sped up again.

He frowned. "Must you keep doing that?"

I smiled slightly. "Doing what?" I teased forgetting for a second that I was crying for a reason.

"Making me fall in love with you." He said, completely seriously.

I leant away confused and my anger building up. I tried to stand up but I found that my legs and my heart were weighing me down.

"I-you-. How can you ignore me for the whole time we've been dating, only kiss me in public when some hot guy, who still isn't anything compared to you, comes along or when you're bored and then, then say you love me? It's not fair and it hurts." I got quieter at the ending.

My heart broke again as it realised that he was just trying to keep the whole 'having a girlfriend' thing. Noah just looked down in shame as I shook my head the tears still rolling down my face and I ran out of the house, Noah calling my name.

I ran down his driveway and into Noah's friend and I guess mine, since he isn't one of the one's who ignore me, Sam.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, Rach. What's wrong? Are you okay? What's Puck done?" He asked frantically, in any other position I would have laughed but right now I needed a shoulder and Sam's seemed pretty good right now.

We sat on the pavement outside for at least ten minutes when I heard the voice that keeps breaking me yell out

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

Puck's P.O.V

"Rachel!" I yelled.

Oh God. I couldn't believe I kept screwing this up! I was such an idiot.

Why couldn't I just tell her? I want to hold her and tell her I love her over and over again until she's ready to tell me it back.

I wasn't ignoring her, well, from her point of view I am but when I look at her all I want to do is kiss her and kiss her until she can't breathe and when she touches me. Oh God, when she touches me it's like my whole body has an addiction, she's my drug.

I sound like that gay-ass dipped in glitter sparkle fairy, Edward Cullen, from what's it called? Midnight? Twilight! That's it.

I'm not attracted to her blood but her smell is amazing. Like pears and chocolate. Not something I'd normally think is good together but…I can make an exception for her.

I love her so much it makes me so protective of her. I'm not trying to make myself feel better in front of guys that Rach feels are nothing compared to me, it's to make her remember that she's mine and to tell the other guys to back off.

When she asked me if I loved her I saw my chance but I didn't have enough balls to take it.

Then I remember that she's crying somewhere. Alone, and that I should be with her.

I ran outside to see Sam and some girl crying, Sam's arms around her, Sam was such a great guy. I looked again to see that it wasn't some random girl it was my Rachel! Screw what I said before! I couldn't help it. When I screamed:

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

I had a small celebration when I saw his arms flinch away from her but the party crashed when I saw her face, streaked with tears, and my whole world collapsed when I saw the utter misery and hopelessness in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go. You need to talk." Sam looked at me when he said talk.

He's the only guy I'd told about loving her. He thought, well, demanded that I should tell her. So I said the smarted thing I could think of.

"Um. Hey, Rachel."

Okay, I may have drooled when I saw her, only a little. Damn my chocolate obsession. Or my Rachel obsession, either one.

I saw her open her mouth and before I could say anything she whispered, in a voice so broken it almost killed me.

"Why do you keep leading me on? Why not just break up with me and have that done with?" I couldn't help myself then I took her into my arms again. I leaned in eyes wide open and looked at her. I tried to send her a signal to her.

'I love you. I looooooooooooove yoooooooooouuuuu!' I thought, eyes wide trying to send her the message.

She raised her eyebrow and leaned back a little, I could see the fear and my scary wide eye reflection in them, but I pulled her close to me and kissed her temple.

She melted into me and relaxed slightly as I kissed down her face. On her forehead, to her eyelids, to her cheekbones and finally on her lips, the smell of chocolate and pears covered my nose until I was drowning in it. I was floating in bliss and if I died right now I'd be forever happy.

I took my lips from hers slowly and kissed up from her lips to her ear and whispered in her ear, feeling a burst of relief when I said it.

"I love you Rachel, I love you so damn much."

I could feel Rachel shiver at my words and I kissed her again. Softly, the way she usually likes it.

Until she pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, no no." She tutted teasingly.. I felt my heart plummet down from my chest into my size 8 shoes. She saw my face and leaned up.

"Kiss me like you mean it."

And with another burst of relief, knowing that she loved me too, that's exactly what I did.


End file.
